Passing Notes Is Fun
by K. Ackles
Summary: Math class is really boring, lets pass notes instead. *Slash-y-ish-ness*
1. The Introduction Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine *shock!* If they were, I would be incorporating my sick, sad ideas into the script, and not spending my nights writing fan fiction .  
  
Warning: Contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Clex and Chlana.  
  
A/N: This was originally part of the Dissorganised life of Chloe Sullivan, but it didn't fit, so I put it by it's sad and lonely self.  
  
~*~*~*~* At Math *~*~*~*~  
  
Blah-bity-blah-blah. I wish he would shut the hell up. He makes this so damn boring. No wonder I want to get out of this place as quickly as possible. Who is shoving their cold fingers in my back. Dammit! What! Oh. Thanks Shaun. Million dollar smile. Ahhh, a note from Clark. This should be interesting.  
  
Chlo,  
  
Why was Lana at the Torch office yesterday. I just want to see if Pete owes me ten bucks as well. LoL. Seriously though, did you? At school? That would kinda suck actually. Not like there are any beds in this school. Write me back, and I'll tell you bout Lex...  
  
3 your gay best friend.  
  
Hahaha...that's funny. Now where did I put my pen. Maybe Shaun has a pen. Shaun, can I please borrow your pen? Pleeeease. Why not? What the hell are you using it for? Well, in that case, I don't want your pen. Never mind. I'll ask Lana. Lana can I-. Thanks. Wink. Million dollar smile.  
  
Clark,  
  
We were working on the paper. Nothing happened, you sick perv. And I wouldn't dream of doing it at school. That's nasty. Maybe at the Talon though...surrounded by coffee. And I don't want to hear about Lex.  
  
3 Chloe Lang  
  
Shaun, pass this to Clark. Thanks. Another one? From who. Lana. Okay then. Thanks. And that funny look you are giving me is no help. I am not a lesbian, Shaun, I'm bi. Why doesn't this place get that? Hopeless. Never mind Shaun, carry on with your pen.  
  
Ooooh...I wonder what the beautiful Miss Lang has to say...  
  
Hey Chloe,  
  
Last night was great. I enjoyed it a ton. Thanks for everything.  
  
Lana Sullivan  
  
What the hell? Wait. That's not Lana's writing. It's Allison's. Oh, I am so keeping this to show Lana.  
  
Dear Allison,  
  
Thanks sooo much for that letter. And if you wanted me so bad, you could have just asked. Apparently everybody thought I was lesbian before I did, so that would have worked just as well. And if you are after Lana, I'd watch your back, cuz Clark will be too.  
  
Love Chloe the Sex God  
  
Reply from Clark.  
  
Well, Lex and I finally decided to do it in the bed. It was better than the desk, but not as good as the pool table. Pool tables are so comfortable. Who knew? Allison is pretending to be Lana. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
Clarkers Starkers.  
  
Clark,  
  
Thanx for sharing, but I said I didn't want to know. Allison is pretending to be Lana. That is hysterical! See you in the lunchroom.  
  
Chloe-bear.  
  
And another one from 'Lana'.  
  
Oh wait, it is from Lana.  
  
Please can we at least get married before you start using my name. And what if I want to be a Sullivan? And did you know that Allison is pretending to be you? That's funny. You are way sexier than she is. Although- never mind. I stick with that.  
  
Lana Sullivan-Lang-Sullivan-Sullivan  
  
PS I like writing that. J  
  
Lana,  
  
She's pretending to be you as well. I should show you that letter she passed me. Do you know what Shaun does with all those pens of his? Trust me, you don't. Shall we work on the paper afterschool today? See you there. The bell is about to go. Seeya round.  
  
Chloe Lang-Sullivan-Lang-Lang  
  
PS That sounds better than Sullivan-Sullivan.  
  
*~* BELL *~* 


	2. The PreDetention Chapter

*~* After Lunch In Chem Class *~*  
  
Clark,  
  
Where did you go during lunch. I was supposed to meet you there, and I didn't see you round, so I spent an hour with Lana. Do you have any idea how well she kisses. It's quite hot.  
  
Chloe-bear  
  
Shaun, pass that to Clark. He sits right next to you. Yes, I found a pen. It's Lana's. Ewwwww...no, I didn't do that with it. She didn't either. You're sick, Shaun. Just pass it to Clark.  
  
Chloe,  
  
Thanks for lunch, my favourite flavour is iced cappuccino. In case you want to know, my second fav. is tropical kiwi, but feel free to mix it up. The whole school will go nuts if they find out what we were doing during lunch...  
  
Luv Lana SLSS  
  
HeYa Sexy,  
  
Thanx 4 da note. Glad u like cappuccino, but I have other flavours if u wanna xperiment...thats what science is for, afterall...;-)  
  
Chlo LSLL  
  
Oooops...yes Mrs. Rawlings. No, I wasn't passing notes. It's just some chemical equations. It is. Really. But you don't really want to see it. Okay then, suit yourself...fine, read it out loud. It's up to you, really.  
  
Heya Sexy, Thank you for the note. Glad you like cappuccino, but I have other flavours if you want to experiment...that is what science is for afterall.  
  
Well Chloe, I'm glad that you enjoy Science so much. Who were you passing notes to, if I might ask?  
  
Lana do you mind???...okay then. "I was passing notes with Lana Lang, Mrs. Rawlings. You seem a little lost for words. What a pity."  
  
Sure, serving detention with Ms. Lang will be a pleasure, cleaning beakers or not. *mwah* See you in detention babe.  
  
WHAT SHAUN!!! Oh, another note. Sorry.  
  
See you in detention babe. Maybe we can experiment...;-)  
  
Cute Lana, now get back to work. I still have to run off the final draft of the Torch.  
  
Aaaargh...!!! I wish all these people would leave me alone!!!  
  
C-Bear,  
  
I went to see Lex. I was feeling sex-deprived. Doesn't sound like you missed me too much though. Have fun in detention. I know you will. And Duh...before I realised I was gay, had a thing for Lana, remember?  
  
C-Starkers.  
  
*~* Bell *~*  
  
See you in detention Mrs. Rawlings. 


	3. The Post Detention Chapter

*~*The next Day in Math*~*  
  
Lana,  
  
All I'm gunna say is this...I enjoyed detention way to much yesterday. If I'd known it would be that fun, I would've gotten in trouble long ago!!  
  
3 your sex slave.  
  
Oi, Allison, pass this to Lana. No you can't read it. Have you been smoking your breakfast cereal again? I said no. Fine. If that's what it takes to get you to pass the damn thing, go for it. No I don't care. I'm glad you think it's funny, now pass it to her already.  
  
WHAT!!!! Shaun, why do I sit next to you in all my lessons? Damned if I know. Freakish stalker type thing. Whatever, just pass the note. No I'm not going to kiss you first. I'm not a lesbian dammit!!! I am so damn sick of this!!!   
  
ATTENTION! EXCUSE ME PEOPLE. Sorry Mr. Rawlings. I have an announcement to make. No I don't care if you are teaching, this is important. Thank you, it'll just take a minute. People, as damn fine as you think I am, and as much as you guys are perving over your wishes that I'm a lesbian, I'M NOT!!! I'm bi, I swing both ways. I straddle the fence- not in that way, Mike. You are so sick. I'M NOT A LESBIAN, I'M BI!!! Fine, if that's what it takes you to realise it, I'll print it in the Torch. Screw the lot of you.  
  
Give me my note Shaun. If you don't I'll fucking smack you. You're right, I wouldn't do that, I'd let Clark do it. Thank you, glad you changed your mind. It's nice to see that you don't easily forget the guy who threw you into a door in the third grade.  
  
Hey Chlezzie,  
  
I thought that was clever, what do you reckon htough, it's your name. How was detention? By that kinky look on Lana'd face, I'd say it wasn't half bad! You two are so damn cute together. I love it. We should double date some time? What do you think?  
  
Lex's Biatch.  
  
Clex,  
  
See, now that's clever. Chlezzie is just weird. In case you are stupid, it's a combo of your name and Lex...not bad is it. Wouldn't a double date be awkward since we all liked eachother at some stage? I suppose we are all over that by now. Detention was great...I must say that I kinda liked it actually...but I won't tell you why. And how come you are looking at Lana? I thought you were over that. And if you wanna go on a double date, we should make it a triple and include Pete and Whitnip, cuz we're losing touch since they entered the Jock's circle. Just a thought. This is way to long, and I have to write Lana back now.  
  
Chlana.  
  
Hey Shaun, how bout you give me my letters, and I give you a pen. Does that sound fair? Good, I'm glad. Now pass this to Lana for me. You can have the pen at the end of the period. How about yeah. Oh fine. Here. Now pass the letter.  
  
Gargh! I'm being bombarded with letters. Who the hell is this from? Mike. That doesn't surprise me.  
  
Chloe,  
  
Would you consider a threesome with You and Lana and I?  
  
Mike  
  
No, Mike, I wouldn't. Thanx for the offer, but I'll stay exclusive. Besides, I may swing both ways, but Lana doesn't so BACK OFF!!  
  
A very peeved Chloe.  
  
Chloe-ccino,  
  
Mike wants a threesome. Isn't that hilarious? As if I'd ever be with anyone bt you. What a desperate virgin.  
  
Lana-spresso  
  
Lana-Latté,  
  
You know how crazy I go over coffee, *growr*. Let's say we forget Mike and save our passion for the lunch break ; )  
  
Chloe-ffee  
  
*~*BELL*~* 


End file.
